The Miracle of the Cakes
by WildHorseFantasy
Summary: Elizabeth has a crisis and only Neal Caffrey can help. But with recent challenges to their friendship, is that a good idea?
1. Chapter 1

**I seem to be on a roll lately. Probably due to White Collar withdrawal and glimpses of spoiler info. Not that they've shown anything we couldn't predict, thus far.**

**~As usual, this is just for fun not for profit. I don't own White Collar I just daydream in their world.** **My thanks to the shows creators, actors and crew for such a great distraction from the usual difficulties of life...**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth knew she was in trouble when two thirds of her help called in sick. She knew there was a bug going around, she felt a bit hoarse herself. But tomorrow was a big event. She was catering a fund raiser for a children's outreach program. It helped kids in poor areas. It was going to be big and it would be nearly impossible to juggle everything with so little help.<p>

She sighed, glanced at Satchmo, snoozing on the rug. Peter was working late again, on stake out. He'd be out tomorrow too. She couldn't bounce any ideas off of him.

The phone rang again and she cringed. She didn't recognize the caller id, but the way things were going...she picked it up.

"Mrs. Burke?" A troubled woman's voice queried.

"Yes."

"This is Alisha from the City Hill bakery. We've...we've had a fire. We lost everything. So...your order for tomorrow..."

Elizabeth choked in panic. She couldn't replace the cakes and cookies this late! Then the implications got through to her. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No ma'am. No one was there. The fireman think it was an electric fire. Frayed wiring. I'm sorry about your order."  
>"I understand. I hope your insurance comes through."<p>

"Thank you."

Elizabeth made a mental note to send them a sympathy card. Then she wished someone would send her one. She was overwhelmed.

Satchmo woke up, stretched, and bumped the table next to him. Something sat on the edge, buried under a paper and fell with a small crash. "Oh no. Now what? Don't touch it Satch!"

The dog was sniffing it and Elizabeth hurried to pull him away, less their be sharp broken edges to the object. She picked up the picture frame,which had cracked. She sucked in a breath. It was the prom picture of Neal and Peter, right before they'd gone under cover. They were both dressed in their best 'undercover gambling den people' suits. And they both were smiling. Did Neal's smile seem a bit strained? She hadn't noticed it at the time. But then she had only thought things were rough because Peter had accused him of taking the treasure. Now she knew that Mozzie had taken it and Neal had helped him. Caught between Peter and Mozzie, he'd been under a lot of stress he couldn't (or wouldn't) trust anyone to help him with.

She closed her eyes, rubbing Satchmo's ears. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a big sigh. "Oh Satch." Some of her stress did leave, but sadness was in it's wake. To realize how lucky you were because being kidnapped was so much worse than being short handed or cakeless for an event was not how she'd prefer to deal with trouble. Her eyes opened again. Peter missed Neal terribly. He missed that ease they'd shared. Neal missed it too, she knew and he accepted Peter's coolness without comment. Things were harder now than ever before, harder than when he'd been accused of stealing the diamond, or escaping again...

Her thought caught on that, froze as she imagined the frightening sight of Neal leaping out onto the Greatest Cake Bakery's grand opening awning as described by Peter. The Greatest Cake, she thought and gasped. She spared only a glance at the clock before grabbing a coat and rushing out the door. She had the car, fortunately. She hurried over to Neal's apartment, wondering if this was a good idea. He'd be willing, even eager, to help. But she didn't want to guilt him into it. She didn't blame him for Keller's actions. And she didn't blame him for basically being flawed. At most, she was sad and disappointed to see her husband and his friend losing their close bond.

Hurrying up the steps and banishing doubt, she knocked. June looked surprised to see her.

"Well hello, Elizabeth. It's been a long time."

"It sure seems that way." Elizabeth said sadly. "Too long."

"How are you?"

It wasn't just a casual question.

"Hanging in." Elizabeth tried for a smile. "Is Neal home? I'm hoping he could help me with something."

"I believe he is. And I bet whatever it is, he'd be delighted."

Elizabeth hurried up to Neal's apartment and knocked on the door. For an instant, there was silence. Then footsteps. Neal opened up and looked surprised. "Hey Elizabeth." He stepped back and motioned her in. He was still wearing his suit pants and shirt, but he'd shed vest and jacket.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No. I'm just reading. What can I do for you?" He asked. He lacked his full, usual self assurance. He almost looked shy.

"I have a crisis brewing at work and wondered if you could help me. Actually it might take a miracle but your the only one that I thought might have one handy."

His brows rose. "That's intriguing. I can't promise miracles but I'll do my best."

"It started with a bunch of my help coming down sick so they can't help with catering tomorrow's fund raising. It finished with a call that the bakery doing the cakes just burned down."

Neal winced. "Ouch. That's a big blow."

"It is..."

"Ah. I happen to own a bakery."  
>"Yes...and any cake – and I know the Greatest Cake is excellent" she cast him a smile..., "I could get is better than no cake although they did want special ones."<p>

"How special?"

"Basically Two large teddy bears of wedding cake size, one all chocolate and one all white, except for the eyes and paws. And two smaller ones of pink and blue."

"Wow. Awfully short notice for that."

"I know. I'd rather show with apologies and some kind of cake at least."

"I can't see how anyone can blame you for the bakery burning down. Let me guess, it's a children's fund raiser.." Neal was hitting his cell phone keys. "Hey. Can you get a crew into the Greatest Cake for a rush job. It has to be ready by tomorrow...yes I'm serious!" He looked up. "What time?"

"They need the cake around three."

"By three o clock. I'll meet you there and give you the details." He grinned at her.

"Oh Neal, thank you."

"We don't know it'll work yet."

"Hey at least your willing to try. Not many other owner's of bakeries who'd go for this."

"I like a challenge." He cocked his head. "So what is the event?"

"Your right. It's a charity for kids. The kind who don't have much hope or a future."

"I can get behind that. Can I help out any other way?"  
>She studied him uncertainly. "I need help setting up. Like I said, lots of people coming down sick."<p>

"That annoying bug. It's gone around the office too." Neal nodded. "I'll be there."

She smiled. "Neal, thank you."

"You are very welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Neal arrived at the event sharply at ten AM. He was uncharacteristically dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt, light sweater and dockers and sneakers, to give himself more mobility. He helped Elizabeth set up tables. "I take it the bear is the mascot?"

"Yes."

Real stuffed teddy bears were at each table. There was a large pile of identical ones at the round center table, sitting in a row of enormous plastic bags.

"Let me guess. For the kids?"

"And any guest that buys one bear, has a second bear go out for donation, along with a basket of food, clothes, or school supplies. Some have gift cards. And there's more. They also have stuff back behind that stage to auction off for the charity."

She smiled as she opened the bag. "Now here is the challenge. The bears are going to be stacked into a pyramid.

Neal's eyes widened. "As in, one bear at the bottom gets pulled out, they all fall down?"

"Yes. Except, they have to be secure so that doesn't actually happen." She pulled out a table to sit on the table. "And one bear of each kind goes up here, so from a difference people can see the different options they can choose."

"I get it." He looked around. Her other help, which was one of her main assistance and two other hires were busy setting up tables and buffet tables. "How many were you supposed to have helping?"

She smiled wryly. "Eight."

"Your almost half a crew short."

"We'll manage."

"Well, I'll do need to run and check on your cakes eventually."

"I'll have my fingers crossed. I know it was asking a lot at the last minute."

"I know they'll come up with something."

Neal placed the last of the individual bear baskets on the top table, then turned and started lining them in a circle on the lower one. He glanced at his watch. He'd need to head out soon. His phone buzzed and he paused, one hand on a stuffed toy. He glanced at the ID. "Hey Moz."

"Where are you? I've found this new conspiracy DVD...don't tell me the Suit conscripted your Saturday again."

"No. Actually I'm with Elizabeth, helping set up for an event. She's shorthanded."

"Oh. So you'll be awhile."

"Actually, you could do me a favor."

"What?" Mozzie was instantly suspicious.

"Stop by the Greatest Cake and pick up the event cakes. Apparently the first batch burned down in a bakery fire. So she asked us to do it at the last minute."

"Cakes? Plural?"

"Four. And boxes of cookies."

"Oh. I'll need a car."

"Take a cab. I'll pay for it when you get here and help haul them in."

"What do I get payed?"

Neal rolled his eyes. "Samples of the goodies and the warm of feeling of knowing you helped a children's fund raiser. And I won't mention you owe Elizabeth."

"You just did. Children's benefit? Well. Okay." Mozzie disconnected.

Neal continued setting up teddy bears. Elizabeth came back just as he finished up and stood back to admire his handiwork. A towering pyramid of bears rose up before him. He walked around it.

"Wonderful." Elizabeth enthused. "Not a bear out of place."

Neal grinned at her. "That was fun. As long as they don't..." A loud 'thump' came the other side of the table. A table nearby had collapsed. The bear pyramid wobbled. "Uh oh."

Teddy bears skidded down, toppling to the floor, still clutching signs reading 'food', 'clothes', and 'school supplies'. Neal put his hands on his hips and scowled.

Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth to hide her smile. He was posing just like Peter and she was sure he didn't realize it.

"Okay, let's try that again." He glared at the offending table. "Perhaps we could move that one somewhere further away."

Elizabeth laughed at his expression. "Yes. I've been meaning to get rid of the one with the bad leg, but it was put back into the others and I couldn't tell it apart. But what about the cakes?"

"Um." He gave her an uncertain, sidelong glance. Had he done the right thing, involving Mozzie? How would she feel about it. Oh well. Too late now. "Mozzie called and I kind of conscripted him."

"Oh."

"I said I'd pay for the cab and help carry them in." Neal leaned over and picked up a brown smiling bear, planting it back on the table. "I hope you don't mind."

"I'm in no position to turn away free help. Or is their a fee?" She gave him a speculative look.

"I kind of promised him free samples."

"Well, that's the least we can do. For both of you. You provide the cake, you sure deserve some of it."

Neal blushed. He had refused to charge her for the cake and he had offered a large bonus to his employees at the bakery for pulling it off.

She helped him replant several bears before being diverted by the snack food trays being set out. Neal glanced at the clock. Two PM. Not much time to restore the tower of bears. But fortunately they hadn't all collapsed. He was standing on the ladder and reaching to place another bear when his phone rang again. He grabbed it without checking the ID. "Moz, Did you get them?"

"What are you expecting Mozzie to get? What are you up too?"

"Peter!" Neal wobbled, caught himself before he fell on the bear pile. "I thought you were on a stake out."

"I am. I need you to come in."

"I'm busy working right now. Can't it wait?"

"Working?" Peter's voice was suspicious.

Neal decided to hit him with it. It should be interesting. "You really should take more time to talk to Elizabeth, Peter. I'm working for her today."

"What?" Peter exclaimed. Worry and confusion were clear in his voice.

"She had a catering crisis and was short handed."

"What are you doing? What crisis?" Now he sounded guilty. He'd gotten caught up at work and not noticed she had a problem.

"Why don't you ask her? As for me, I'm piling up teddy bears. Literally. It's a children's fund raiser you know. This is my second pile, the first collapsed..."

"Oh for...I'll call El. You've got me curious. I'll send you a snapshot of what I wanted you to look at. Maybe if you have a minute from your 'new' job you can give me a few ideas to hold me until your done."

"That, I can do. You know, you should try coming and helping yourself. It's much more fun than the stuffy van, although it's not the same kind of challenge as chasing criminals. And the food is much better than your deviled ham."

"As much as I want out of the stuffy van, I do have work to do." Peter sighed. "Call me later."

"Gotcha."

Neal placed the bear, climbed down and looked for Elizabeth. His phone rang yet again and he sighed, this time checking the ID. He jumped when he saw it was a text from Mozzie. He'd arrived. Jogging out the door, he grabbed on of the hired help. Neal found Moz trying to balance the two smaller cakes and eyeing the bigger boxes.

Neal paid the driver, then grabbed one and the assistant grabbed another. Carefully, they headed in. Neal could barely see around the enormous box. Elizabeth was on the phone and her eyes widened. She put whoever it was on hold (Peter, Neal suspected). She led them to a long rectangle table and very carefully, they removed the first enormous cake. A chocolate bear smiled at the world. Everyone gasped. Each cake was treated with equal care. They lined them up, white frosted bear on one end, chocolate on the other and the two small bears in the midde.

"Neal these are wonderful!" Elizabeth gasped.

"I knew they could do it!" His eyes were shining. The bakery employees had really earned their bonuses. The fine details were on the eyes and paws. "The only problem is, they are almost too awesome to eat."

Mozzie stared in amazement. "I definitely want samples. And the cookies are still hot. The smell drove me nuts all the way over here." He looked around.

The room was filling up with patrons. They had a wide variety, from suits to jeans and t-shirts, of every race you'd find in this city. Kids came too, all of them looking with awe and shining eyes at the teddy bear tower and the cakes.

"My friend..." Mozzie said looking at the hungry faces, "I think their gonna think your a hero for this." He looked at Neal. Neal just looked back, a slow grin tugging at his lips.

To be concluded...


	3. Chapter 3

Neal glanced once at the image on his phone Peter had sent and his brows rose sharply. "A Van Gogh? Real or forged? " Was Peter's message.

In spite of his sudden interest in Peter's case, he was more interested in the event. A tiny image couldn't compete with the wild bidding. Bidding went wild on the wide variety of items. Everything from bicycles to cufflinks to antique toys and mostly mediocre modern paintings, although one or two older gems did catch his eye.

People were buying from the tower of bears like crazy and since he was on 'bear tower' duty he had to keep hopping up on a ladder and handing down the upper bears. The appropriate card on the front of each bear would be turned in at the end, indicating how many bears would be given out and how many of each accompanying basket: food, school supplies, or clothes.

His eyes widened as he noticed Mozzie bidding on a few items in the auction. Elizabeth hurried past, refreshed a tray of finger food and came back to pause near him. She spotted his stare. "Should I ask how he plans to pay for that if he wins?"

"I wouldn't. I know he'll pay but we probably don't want to know where he got the money."

Elizabeth shook her head, a half smile on her face. "I hope if it was less than ethical at least he ripped it off a drug dealer or something."

Neal laughed. "That's one way to look at it."

The event was beginning to wind down. Neal was exhausted. Few bears were left on the table. They'd literally sold hundreds. One little girl, dark chocolate skinned and with a blue dress was crying nearby, holding her mother's hand and trying to reach back. "Hey, you okay?"

The girl just looked at her. Her mother patted the child's head. "She dropped her bear over there." She pointed. "And I don't want her getting trampled to get it."

"I'll get it." Neal volunteered. He hurried over, gently nudging with 'excuse me's' through the crowd. He kept his eye moving until he spotted the bear, kicked over by the sold auction items. He grabbed it from under a telescope and nearly ran into Mozzie standing beside it. "You bought this?"

"Yep."

"I'm afraid to ask why."

"Star gazing." Moz gave him his best, innocent look.

"Right." Neal wondered whose window Mozzie was going to peer in, probably to ogle someone's priceless collection. He hoped he and Peter didn't end up investigating!

He hurried back and the child grabbed the bear as he held it out and smiled. Her mother smiled too. "Thank you. Are you helping or a patron?"

"A bit of both I guess. I'm friends with the caterer and she needed some last minute help." He smiled. "It's been kind of fun."

"For the children too. It brings out the best in people."

"Yes." He made a mental note to buy a bear for June's granddaugher, Samantha, if any were left.

His eyes widened as he spotted the back of the room. Peter was standing there, looking around. Neal cautiously ambled over. Elizabeth got there first. She gave her husband a quick hug and a kiss. Peter returned it and looked around.

"Hey Peter. I thought you were hanging out with the van team all day."

"I finally had to come and see it."

"What?"

"You. Catering and the like. And El sent pictures." He stared at the much decimated cakes and the former tower of bears, now a mere table of bears. "There must've been a lot of people."

"Hundreds." Elizabeth smiled. "I know the charity made lots of money. Now I feel like I could sleep for a week."

Peter held her hand and continued gazing around at the chatting crowd. Normally, he felt out of step at these things. But this was a more casual affair.

Neal swooped to the bear table and returned, holding it out. "Buy a bear for charity?" He asked brightly.

Peter gaped at him, then glanced at Elizabeth. "What would I do with it?"

"You'd give it to your lovely wife as a souvenir from an amazing event, which she brilliantly catered. And it's twin goes with...," Neal flipped the bear around to read the card, "...a basket of food to a needy kid."

"I really don't have a choice without feeling like Scrooge, do I?"

"Nope."

"Are you buying one?" Peter challenged, eyes narrowing.

"Yes. I think I'll get one and give it to June's granddaughter." Neal nodded. He shoved the bear into Peter's hand. "Don't forget to try the cake before it's gone. Come to think of it, I haven't had time to try the cake either! And I could use a sugar boost." Neal headed for the table. El pulled Peter along and they finally had a chance to sample The Greatest Cakes super size bear cakes. At this point, there was little left but the enormous paws.

"I'm glad I got pictures." Elizabeth observed. She looked at Peter. "Did you see them?"

"I did. But until I see the size of these paws I didn't realize they were so big. How tall were they?"

Neal held a hand over the table. "They were about that high. They'd have come almost to your waist if they were set on the ground."

"And Neal's bakery pulled them off at the last minute." Elizabeth hugged Peter's arm.

"Mm. Didn't skimp on quality either." Neal announced, after swallowing his first bite.

Peter tried it, then froze, staring at the other end of the room. A child was riding along on Mozzie's shoulders. Two more were at his side. In his hand he clutched a telescope.

"What the blazes?"

"I shanghaied Moz into picking up the cake. He bid on the telescope and won it in the auction."  
>"I suppose it's a bit much to hope he just bought it for giving those kids an astronomy lesson."<p>

"No idea." Neal said innocently.

Peter looked at him. Neal shrugged. "I'll admit it occurred to me I might be better off not knowing. Although I'll admit ignorance isn't really bliss. I don't have to know about things to get dragged into the middle of them."

"Trouble is attracted to you as if you are a magnet or something.." Peter sighed. "You were right about the stake out, by the way. I'd probably have had a better day here."

Neal leaned back against the table, licking the last of the cake crumbs from his lips and feeling the most content he had in a long time.

Elizabeth suddenly veered off to collect empty trays from off one of the tables. This left Neal and Peter alone.

Awkward, Peter asked "Get the picture I sent?"

"The Van Gogh? Yeah. It looks like his style, but I don't recognize the painting. Is it supposed to be a forgery or a new discovery?"

"That's what I hoped you'd know. We got a call from NYPD that a big time drug dealer's place had been raided and a bunch of stolen artwork was there. But that one is a big mystery."

"I'll look into it. I can't tell much from a cell phone size photo. But can it wait until Monday? I've got to give Elizabeth credit. I knew this took a lot of planning, but I had no idea it was so exhausting."

Peter turned brown eyes on him then. "I'd say you've more than earned it."

Neal stiffened and then felt warmth flow through him. His eyes turned to meet Peter's. It had been awhile since he'd seen that look. That look that said Peter was proud of him. Not since Elizabeth's kidnapping in fact.

"Thanks." It seemed so trite. "I was glad to help."

"I know." Peter paused. " I know you want to help" And he did. Even when he wanted to strangle him for his methods. Even when his loyalties got confused. Neal just wanted to help. And that, he knew, was why they were still friends, even when their relationship was strained.

Neal closed his eyes and let the sounds of the winding down event drift over him. He smiled. He'd never suspected when Elizabeth asked him for a miracle, that it wasn't really the last minute special order cakes that would qualify as the miracle. Peter was proud of him again. And that was absolutely priceless. That was a miracle that would feed his spirit longer than any cake.

**The End. For Now.**


End file.
